Porque solo se vive una vez en la vida
by Saku Cartman
Summary: que pasa cuando cuando te dan una posibilidad de que tengas cancer? mal summary TT no sean malitos . y lean [Sakura Haruno]


Pues que puedo decir nada de naruto me pertenece bueno mis peluches, la ropa al igual que la historia xD espero que sea de su agrado…

* * *

Porque solo se vive una vez en la vida

-Hay varios factores que sean venignos- dijo el medico para despues mirar a una chica de unos 18 años tes clara, ojos color jade y su cabello de color rosado su nombre Sakura Haruno

-Pero… siempre hay un pero…- dejo su tasa de café en el escritorio

-por ser menor de 20 años puede que sean maligno, eso sigifica

- "cancer a la tiroides"- dijieron al unisono el doctor y Sakura, sakura sintio que su pecho se apreto, queria llorar pero no podia, su garganta era un nudo unos de los mas grandes que podia sentir, pensaba en tantas cosas "¿Qué pasas si tengo cancer?" "¿no quiero morir?" pero el doctor volvio a hablar lo cual hiso que saliera de sus preguntas

- por eso te pedire otro examen para ver si son o no malignos y cuando tengas los resultados en mano veras un especialista para ver el tratamiento en que tendras

pasados unos minutos ya fuera de la consulta del doctor, estaba en el auto con su padre sakura miraba el paisaje veia los cerezos que empezaban a florecer estaba en silencio cuando el padre decide romper el silencio

-es solo la tiroides, por eso estas asi despues no tendras depresion ni nada de eso si esas tonteras hay que hacer un hoyo y hecharle tierra, y de tener cancer va! son tonteras

-pero papa…

-si esas tonteras son porque comer puras porquerias

sakura queria llorar pero corrio la vista hacia la ventana para olvidarse " porque no se pone en mi lugar tengo miedo, mucho miedo y el me dice que son tonteras" el padre de sakura la dejo en el metro (N.A:tren o como sea)

- me llamas cuando llegues para pasarte a buscar y no llegues tarde

- si papa, gracias chao – y cerro la puerta del auto. Al entrar a la estacion vio su celular para ver la hora

-no puede ser naruto me matara, llegare tarde espero que esta cosa no se demora tanto- ya en el carro sakura llamo a su madre, tiempo que sus padre se separaron por el cual ella ahora estaba en casa de su padre solo por ese fin de semana,

-hija como estas? Como te fue en el doctor?

-ho-hola mama pues bien y mal- no sabia como decirle la noticia pero tomo aire y continuo

-mama puede que tenga cancer… por ser menor de 20 años, pero el doctor tambien dijo que tambien pueden ser venignos por tener mas de un nodulo, por ser mujer.- mientras sakura decia eso noto que la señora que tenia al frente de ella la miraba sorpendida

- hija tienes que estar tranquila, yo te acompañare a hacerte ese examen no te dejare sola nunca superaremos esto juntar- sakura al escuchar a su mama asi se le calleron unas cuantas lagrimas

-mama quien diria yo lo unico que queria era morirme pero mirame ahora tengo miedo no me quiero morir, tengo mucho miedo

- quedate tranquilita ahora te juntaras con naruto y lo pasaras bien cuando llegues a casa pediremos hora para ese examen lo antes posible

-gracias

-cuidate y saludos a Naruto de mi parte

colgo llego a la estacion hiso transvordos y llego al lugar donde se juntaria con Naruto

-Naruto!! – lo abrazo y el me da vueltas para marearme como siempre lo hace cuando nos vemos

- y dime como te fue en el medico dime dime

yo solo lo mire y sonrei al contarle

- tengo muchas posibilodades que sean venignos pero..

baje aun mas la mirada pero sonrei mas

-pueda que tenga cancer… - naruto solo me abrazo

-pucha sakura-chan tienes que estar tranquila- dijo mientras me hacia cariño

-tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que sea cancer, y si es asi despues viene la quimioterapia se me caeria el pelo - no aguante mas y me puse a llorar estabamos abrasados mientras yo lloraba el me acariciaba el pelo

-lo peor aun es que toda mi familia por parte de mi papa y mama han muerto de cancer, cancer al estomago, pulmonar, a la piel

-sakura-chan solo hay que esperar a que te hagas el examen, yo te voy a acompañar pero tienes que estar tranquila – yo solo me aferre mas a naruto y me quede callada pero mis lagrimas seguian apareciendo en mis ojos

-porque las mujeres tienen tanto pelo – dijo mientras me tocaba el cabello y sonriendo

-yo no tengo tanto pelo tengo poco pelo- se puso a reir al igual que yo, pasado un rato me limpie la cara y sonrei como siempre suelo hacer

-vamos – y salimos todo el dia, naruto me animo todo el dia me invito a comer, nos reimos con unos mimos en la plaza y vimos una exposicion de fotografia

-entremos aprovechemos que es gratis – dijo riendo naruto, entramos vimos unas fotografias encontramos el libro de visita mientras naruto escribia yo me quede viendo una fotografia por mucho tiempo era hermosa, era un ave volando estaba en blanco y negro mas abajo estaba el titulo _"aire puro"_ si que el titulo en cajaba con tal fotografia, me puse a firmar el libro y escribi

"_hoy resivi una mala noticia estoy realmente asustada por lo que tiene que pasar en el futuro__, las fotografias estan muy buenas pero solo una me inspiro se llama "aire puro" tenemos alas para volar pero realmente solo nosotros sabemos como ocuparlas entonces? Porque yo no ocupo mis alas y asi poder volar y ser libre?... hoy me junte con naruto_

_Sakura Haruno_

_P.D: gracias por todo naruto… gracias_

Naruto me pregunto si podia leer yo asisti con la cabeza despues de leer el me abrazo y le mostre la fotografia, asi pasamos todo el dia molestando reiendonos como si nada malo pasara…

Realmente fue un gran dia si no fuera por naruto yo no podria soportarlo pero realmente paso y e resivido mucho apoyo por parte de el y no e perdido las esperansas por lo cual ahora estoy sentada en el pc escribiendo mi historia antes de ir a la quimioterapia, mi cabello? se a caido por completo solo llevo una gorra para ocultar mi cabeza …

Fin

* * *

Pues bien muuchas cosas son reales y si fue mi historia pero lo bueno fue que no tengo cancer pero si el susto lo pase, muy bien este fic fue creado no solo para contar mi historia sino para darles las gracias a mi amigo oso que ese dia estaba con su chaqueta de naruto la que ocupa en shippuden por eso se me ocurrio ponerle naruto U por el final si me odiaran . pero creo que fue el indicado para el fic gomeeeen T-T espero almenos criticas sobre el fic y gracias por leer

Alis Fujioka…


End file.
